Everything
by breeze3
Summary: A darker Rory and Jess Fic. Right after the Kiss. Lots of emotion!!*LAST CHAPTER* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls and I don't own the song. It's by lifehouse. So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! A/N: Okay well I'm thinking this is going to be a one short. But who knows it could go anywhere. I heard this song and I just really liked it. This is pretty dark so if you're a fluff lover you might not like this. Takes place during the first days before Rory left for Washington D.C. So on with the show. Paring: Rory/Jess Spoilers: ummm none I think!!  
  
Everything  
  
By: Breeze  
  
"Find me here, speak to me"  
  
He wiped down the counter with a rag. Outside her could here the rain pounding on the windows. He smirked at the irony of it all. A summer storm to describe his feelings. He looked around the dinner slowly. He wished Luke were here to help him clean up. He walked over and turned off a few lights and went back to the counter. He heard the bell sound and didn't bother to look up. "Were closed." No answer. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked up. "Listen I said were." and there she was. Dripping wet with water. She was dressed up in a pale blue dress. He remembered it was Friday and she had probably been at her grandparents. He didn't say anything. He was afraid she would run again. She just looked at him. Water dripping. Drip. Drip. A long silence. Drip. Drip. More silence. Then finally. "I'm leaving," He looked at her not breathing. Her voice cracked and he could see the tears. Tears mixing with warm rain water.  
  
"I want to feel you, I need to hear you, you are the light, that is leading me, to the place where, I find peace again"  
  
She took a deep breath before she continued. He could tell she was trying hard not to break. Not to fall apart. To be strong. "I'm going to Washington D.C. for the summer." Silence again. She stared at him. Waiting for a reaction. Just waiting. He didn't let it show but he could feel his heart breaking. No movement. He lifted his head and meet her eyes. She finally broke. "Say something Jess." She sounded desperate. He could hear the soft cries escaping her throat.  
  
"you are the strength, that keeps me walking, you are the hope, that keeps me trusting, you are the life to my soul, you are my purpose, you are everything"  
  
"What's there to say?" His statement was simple but complex. She took a few steps forward and then stopped herself. She wiped her tears and breathed in deeply. He could hear the sobs treating to erupt in her. "What's there to say?" She looked at him with anger and confusion. He had never heard Rory Gilmore yell before but she did now. "Everything. Tell me it meant something. Tell me it was nothing. Ask me why I'm going Jess. No wait I'll answer that question for you, so you don't even have to waste to oxygen. I'm going because I think; No wait I know I'm in love with you. Do you not understand this? I mean, not that I'm asking you to feel the same way cause for you to show you're emotions would just be silly. I'm going because I know as much as I love you, I can't be with you. Do you know what its like to see you everyday and not be able to hold you. Touch you. God even talk to you without everyone watching." "Do you think I'm stupid Rory?" His voice made her jump. He never knew he could be so loud. "Everyday you sit there with Dean and you mom getting coffee. Everyday acting like were nothing. Jesus all I can do is look at you. I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"and how can I, stand here with you, and not be moved by you, would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this"  
  
He still hadn't moved from behind the counter. Despite the level of his voice his body had barley moved at all. She walked towards him and he stopped breathing. He could see the outline of her body and the wet cloth clung to her. She slowly walked around the counter and came closer to him. Drip. Drip. She stopped right in front of him and reached out and grabbed a hand-full of his shirt. She twisted the soft material around her hand until she had a fist. He didn't move afraid she wasn't real. She looked up and her eyes meet his. She was so beautiful. So perfect. Never in his life had he meet someone like her. He almost didn't know what to do with her.  
  
"you calm the storms, you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall"  
  
She took his right hand and placed it in hers. She squeezed it tightly. He hand was wet but he could feel the light softness. He took a deep breath as she brought it up to her face and kissed it.  
  
"you still my heart, and you take my breath away, would you take me in, would you take me deeper now"  
  
Her next words shook him. She held back the tears. "Jess," and deep breath "kiss me goodbye." To anyone you would think she meant for her trip but it was more. It was goodbye forever. It was turning your back on love. It was letting go. He wanted to cry. To tell her no. To say it was to hard but he didn't. He slowly bent his head down.  
  
"'cause you're all I want, you are all I need, you are everything"  
  
When their lips meet he pulled her closer. He ran his hands threw her hair. Held her close. He ran his hand all over her. He knew this was the last time he would be able to. The kiss started deep and passionate. Then it slowly became quick and desperate. He could feel her tears. Her hands running threw his hair. Her wet arms sliding over his shoulders. When they finally parted she buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around he kissing her forehead. "I love you Jess. I love you. I love you. I love you." He rocked her back and forth. Whispering words of comfort and love. After a few minutes she pulled away. HE heard the door open. He called out words he though he would never say. "I love you Rory." She stopped and turned towards him. "I love you to." She smiled and lets the tears fell again. "Goodbye Jess." With that she was gone. Out of his life. "Goodbye." He said to the empty dinner before walking upstairs.  
  
"Everything"  
  
A/N: Okay well I guess I could write more. Hmm not sure. You guys please tell me what you think. Should I turn it into a chapter story!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Vacation Is Over

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmm let me think..???? Spoilers: Maybe. It does but doesn't follow the story line. A/N: Okay so after many threats on my life I decided to continue!!! I think one involves a long and painful death while another was any harmful weapon!!! Hmmm interesting!?!?! But seriously thank you guys so much!! It really means a lot to me!!! As for the format and the paragraphs being so long well. I typed it and it was all separated and pretty and I upload it and BUM BUM BUM!! The stupid thing is all together!!! So. I'm trying something a lil different this time!!! Hope it works!! Okay so the rest of this story takes place when Rory comes back from Washington D.C. and she is still with Dean and nobody knows about the Kiss or the dinner scene. Also the quotes at the beginning of the chapters they are from a quote page!!! I just pick ones that I think match the story!! So now that I've wasted a few minutes of your life. Lights, Keyboard, and action..  
  
  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Two: The Vacation IS Over  
  
//You're my one dream forever...//  
  
  
  
Lorelai Gilmore sat in the airport terminal tapping her foot against the ground. Rory's flight had been delayed and hour and was finally arriving. 'Funny' she though 'who new dogs liked gummy bears so much.' She stood as she saw the doors open and passengers entering the airport. She couldn't wait to see Rory. She had talked to her on the phone over the summer, but there was something different about Rory. She had just brushed it off as homesickness but every time she had talked too her that feeling of something wrong had gotten stronger. She was just glad she would be home soon. 'Old man, little kids, old man, old man, jeepers what going on in D.C.' she said looking at the passengers walking threw the doors and then she saw Rory.  
  
"Rory Gilmore your car awaits." Lorelai said in a damn good British impression. Rory turned and smiled. She ran over to her mom and dropped her bags. Soon their arms were wrapped around each other and they were both laughing. After a few minutes they let go and picked up her bags. "Hey min me did I miss you. Oh wow this thing is heavy! Oh presents?"  
  
"I bet I can't believe you survived on your own for three whole months. What did you do without me?" They walked out of the airport towards the jeep. Lorelai said nothing. Rory rolled her eyes and smiled "A coffee mug and a shirt. Now what did you do without me?" Lorelai beamed a smile in her direction.  
  
"Oh the usual. I ate food, went to work, showered on even days only, discovered how to end world hunger, and found out I was next in line to rule the British Empire." Lorelai opened the car door and started the engine.  
  
"Really now why even days?" Rory ask with a curious face.  
  
"Don't know, it just felt right."  
  
"Very spiritual."  
  
"I try! Well kid I'm glad your back. I bet you can't wait to get home!" Lorelai turned her attention to the road as Rory looked out the window. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Back to her perfect life, with her perfect mom, her perfect boyfriend, and her perfect grades, all in her perfect world. The only thing that was missing was her perfect love.  
  
"Yeah sure can't"  
  
She looked around the town. Yup, just as she had though everything was the same. Perfect. She had been home a few days and was falling back into her normal routine. The only difference was no Luke's. She complained to her mom to make up with him but inside she was thanking God. She was walking back from lanes when she ran into her mom. The praying was about to end.  
  
"Good news min me!" Lorelai jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"Oh boy here we go." Rory rolled her eyes sarcastically and she waited for her mother to finish.  
  
"Me and Luke made up! Coffee for everyone I say! Come on lets go. I have only had four cups this morning and I have a feeling we are going to need a six to make up for the summer." She grabbed Rory's hand and started bouncing towards the dinner. Rory's heart was in her chest. Her hands stared shaking and she couldn't breath. 'I can't see him. I'm not ready to see him.' She yanked her hand away and stopped. Lorelai turned towards her with a questioning face. "Hey kid something wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to go in there." Lorelai took her hand again.  
  
"Sure you do. It will be good to see Luke! I bet he misses you a lot! Come on it will be fun." She yanked her hand away again.  
  
"No! Okay would you just let it go already? I don't want to go in! You can't change my mind about it. This is how I feel and nothing can change that. Once I make a decision its final. There's no going back. A choice is forever." Rory turned and her heel and started walking home holding in the tears. Lorelai just stood there in shock. Never had she heard Rory use that tone of voice. She watched her walk away and then it hit her. Rory Gilmore, her little girl, had grown up.  
  
A/N: Okay not that good but I'm trying to set it up again!! So please review! I know I know not nearly a good as the last chapter thingy. No Rory and Jess action but that will all change very very soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. That Same Old Feeling

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! And if I did I would give Jarred a better character cause I think he is a good actor and the guy was just given a bad story line!!! I hope when Dean and Rory break up his character is given a fair chance!!!!^_^ Cause Dean and Rory should just be friends there's no chemistry!!! But hey what do I know right once again only sixteen!!!! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: Maybe. It does but doesn't follow the story line. A/N: Well let me just say thank you thank you thank you too EVERYONE!!!! Wow I never really thought this story would get some many reviews after just two chapters. Well okay here is the thing I know I can't spell. Also I have a hard time with the he his she him her cause they kinda look a like so if anyone would like to proof read e-mail me! Be much appreciated!!! So anywho on with the story!!!  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Three: That Same Old Feeling  
  
//A girl and a guy can be just friends, but at one point or another they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever...//  
  
She was walking away now. She had never scene it coming. Had never though it could happen. The fact that it did showed her how cruel life truly was. She took one step at a time. God how she hated coincidence. How irony seemed to sneak up on her and tear away at her heart. Not that there was much left but she figured she needed what she still had. She had been upset. Crying. Running. To busy to look. To busy to pay attention. To busy to notice. How could she be so dumb? So blind.  
  
She mentally hit herself for thinking three months was enough time. Enough time to forget. To stop feeling. To stop wanting. She had though that when she would see him again it would mean nothing. She was wrong. Every inch of her wanted to feel him. To hold him. To know him. She looked back thinking how it could have happened.  
  
She had been running away from her mom. How could her own mother not see it? The hurt. The lost for life, all in her eyes. Just lying on the table ready to be snatched up for endless questioning. She was running blind less. She didn't see him. He didn't see her. As she turned the corner her body slammed into something. Or someone. It was warm. Soft. Familiar. Almost right. When she looked up she saw him. Chocolate brown and sky blue. He was silent. She forgot she had been crying. She was lost in his eyes. When he blinked she came out of her trance and pulled away a little. His face twisted at the missed of contact. She looked at her shoes. Finally he cleared his throat.  
  
"Your back I see." She nodded slowly not looking up. It hurt. Hurt so badly she wanted to die. "Rory," he put his hand under her chin and lifter her face. She looked at him shyly "why are you crying?" She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.  
  
His hands were so warm. His voice so strong. He took his thumb and wiped a tear away. She felt his hand cup her cheek and she leaned into it feeling the warm sensation. The comforting strokes. The loving touch. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she remember she couldn't have this. Wasn't allowed this, by her perfect world standards. She suddenly jerked her face away and turned and left.  
  
He just stood there with his outstretched hand being frozen where her face had once been. He followed her with his eyes as she left. Wanting to chase her. To hold her close. To kiss her senseless. To give himself up to her love. He didn't though. He was frozen still. His hand shaking as it lost the warmth of her skin to the cool air. He could only stare. She was walking away now.  
  
A/N: Okay I really need feedback for this chapter. I really don't know if I like it. Hmmm I think it is missing something but I'm not sure. Oh boy!! Okay so please please please please review review!!! I will update faster if you do!!!! Also if I get lots of reviews you will all get a great present next chapter.^_^!!!! OH yeah thanx for the constructive criticism!!! Please not stupid flames that just make me feel bad!!! THANK YOU!!!! 


	4. Bells

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: Maybe. It does but doesn't follow the story line. A/N: Okay I am defiantly inspired to write this story. Everyday I want to write a new chapter!!! Boy this has never happened before. Oh what a grand new feeling!!! But yes any who someone said they could see no happy ending but trust me its there. It just might take a while. I mean we still have Dean and Lorelai and they whole town. Oh yes about Shane now I don't know if I wanna include her or not.. Hmmm feedback on this topic will be much appreciated!!! You will all get presents filled with love and JOY!!!!! I mean what more could you ask for.???? So in short... REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF!!!!!!^_^ Thank you!!!!! Okay sorry I'm back on with the show.  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Four: Bells  
  
Jess walked back to the diner. All he wanted to do was take a shower. Maybe the hot water would rinse off her scent. Maybe then his hand would stop shaking from her touch. Maybe he would forget the feeling of her soft skin. Maybe. He opened the door and the bell sounded. God how he hated that noise. It was the noise that always reminded him of that night. God how he hated that night. The diner was pretty empty. Only a few people were sitting at the tables. He looked towards the counter and saw Lorelai and Luke fight over coffee. He smirked. This might be his chance to get by without a "fun fun" game of twenty questions. He walked quietly towards the counter. "Oh come on Luke just one cup won't kill me." Lorelai fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. "I know one little cup wont but you see my dear." he bent down and whispered into her ear "this would be your fifth and I'm cutting you off." "Oh what do you expect me to do. Just stop cold turkey." Luke nodded his head yes and smiled. "You're a fool. You can't supply me all these years and just cut me off like that." "Sweet heart lets put it this way I need you for more then coffee. You're also addicted to burgers, fries, and the occasional pie. You see I have a business to run and you bring in half my profits." Jess was now behind the counter and about to bolt up the stairs. "Freeze Jess. I know its you I heard the bell and then no hello. You're the only person that does that. " Damn that bell. "Now Lor I highly suggest you order a burger and fries." "Fine. I will have a burger with fries. No lettuce." Lorelai turned her attention to Jess and smiled. He smiled back and sighed deeply. 'Oh boy here it comes.' Lorelai's smile widened. "Hey Jess your very pretty did anyone ever tell you that before." "Wow now that's low even for you, he is not giving you coffee." Lorelai sat back in her chair with a huff. "Jess your late. You should have been back here an hour ago." "Listen I was on my way but I got sidetracked. I'm sorry. I will help you close." "What sidetracked you." Lorelai chimed into the conversation. "Nothing." "Was it illegal." "No." "Would it make Taylor mad." "I wish, but no. " Did it involve a book." "No." "Was it in anyway school related?" Jess just looked at her. "Right sorry lack of coffee. Did it involve cows." Jess walked over and poured her a cup of Coffee. "Wow you really are pretty aren't you?" She shut her mouth up and started drinking the coffee. "The prettiest." And with that he was finally up the stairs. He was halfway up before he heard Lorelai. "Jess is to sexy for his shirt, to sexy for his shirt, so sexy it hurts." He smirked before he remembered why he was late. The memories flooded his mind. Soft hair. Warm skin. Blue eyes. True love. Heartbreak. He really hated that bell. He really hated that night. He really hated coincidence. He really hated loving her. He walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower before going to close up.  
  
A/N: Okay kids now next chapter we are going to get some answers like. why can't they be together. Also how will Lorelai react when she finds out? Hmmm I can't wait!!! So once again reviewing = presents filled with love and joy which = good things!!!^_^ 


	5. All Mixed Up

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: Maybe. It does but doesn't follow the story line. A/N: And now we move on ladies and gentlemen to a very important chapter in my story!!! Will it be sad? Can't say. Will it be happy? Can't say. Will it make you want to pull your eyeballs out with your bare hands.??? I don't know!!! But read on if you dare!!! The idea about Shane, there will be.. Drum roll please. a Shane!! Okay anywho on with the story.  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Five: All Mixed up  
  
Rory's eyes slowly opened. The warm summer sun shinned on her face threw her window. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Today Dean was coming back. She felt sick to her stomach with guilt. Not just because of what happened a few months ago, but the though of having to lie to him everyday was more the she could comprehend. She didn't want to lie. Didn't want to hurt him either. She just wanted to sleep. Suddenly she he a loud thump from upstairs and smiled. In seconds Lorelai was down stairs bouncing up and down on her bed.  
  
"Luke's!" Rory pulled her covers over he head and groaned. Lorelai had had enough. Being serious she sat down on Rory's bed and looked at the lump hiding under the blanket. "Rory what's up with Luke's? I mean for days you beg me to talk to Luke and now I cant even get you within two hundred feet of the place. Are you mad at Luke?"  
  
"No." Rory didn't move the covers as she felt the tears. She had to tell her mom. "Mom I can tell you anything right." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Of course sweetheart. Now what's bugging you?" Lorelai heard a loud sigh. She could tell Rory was fighting tears.  
  
"I. I kissed Jess." Suddenly the covers were gone and Lorelai was holding them her hand.  
  
"What? You kissed Jess! What do you mean you kissed Jess? Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"  
  
"Both." A tear slid down her cheek, as she felt smaller.  
  
"Okay so your guys kissed each other and it was a one time thing so."  
  
"Twice." Lorelai just looked at her waiting for an explanation. Finally after a few seconds of fighting back the tears she started. "Okay earlier this year Dean and I have been well Dean and I. I have tried so many different times to make it good. Like it used to be but after a few months I was just so tired of trying to make something be there, that wasn't there, that I don't even think was there in the first place. Wow! Now that was a run-on sentence. So then there was Jess and I mean there was everything there. He just made me so happy. So last year when he came back I saw him a Sookie's wedding. He was standing there and I remember thinking this is it. This is what makes me happy. So I kissed him. After a few seconds it hit me and I ran away. Then you know the Friday night we told grandma and grandpa I was leaving well I didn't see Lane. I went to the diner and saw Jess. We decided to end it and he kissed me goodbye. I though no on would ever except me if I weren't little miss perfect. But now I think I made a huge mistake because mom." she let the tears fall as she fell into her mothers arms, "it. it hurts so bad. I mean I love this guy and I can't be with him. Its all my stupid fault." Lorelai started stroking Rory's head as she cried.  
  
"Rory you know what you have to do right." Rory looked up at her Mom with a questioning face. "Rory you have to do what makes you happy."  
  
"Mom you hate Jess." Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I know and I don't think he is a good choice but if he makes you happy then that's what I want."  
  
"I don't want to hurt Dean. I mean I don't love him but id never want to hurt him."  
  
"I think lying to him is worse the breaking up with him. Now listen we can't avoid Luke's for as long as needed but Rory I think you should tell everyone the truth soon because look at you. Your stressed out and obviously not happy. Plus you haven't had a Luke's coffee hit in almost three months"  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
"Its okay babe. As long as your happy and for the record crazy. I mean sweetheart Jess?"  
  
"Mom I don't even know sometimes. All I know is I want to be with him." Rory walked towards the bathroom. Lorelai just sat on her bed looking around. All of her daughter's things were in this one room. Memories filled her mind. Her first book. Her elementary graduation diploma. Her Harvard junk. She held back a few tears. Her daughter was in love. The real kind of love. The kind that she new was never there for Dean. The kind that drove you crazy. The kind that people dreamed for. God help her.  
  
Rory took a deep breath. The warm summer air filled her lungs as she inhaled. She smiled slightly. She felt better that she had told her mom. She new Lorelai was more upset then she showed but Rory was thankful she didn't blow up at her. She was getting closer to Lane's house when something caught her eye. 'Gosh you think people would get a room.' She tried not looking at the couple against the wall but something made her stare. She could see the girl was blond. Really blond and the guy had dark brown hair. She was about to turn the other way when something else caught her eye. A book, in his back pocket. 'No.' She stood dead still afraid to move. As the girl turned the guy and pined him against the wall she saw him. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think.  
  
She stepped back and off the curb. She was in the street and didn't see the car coming. The driver honked and Rory jumped out of the way. Her eyes never moved. Jess looked up and saw her. She was searching his eyes for something. Nothing. She turned on her heel and started to walk home. One step. Another step. Another. Another. Another. She was running now. She couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
A basket. A car ride. A record store. A kiss. A diner on a stormy night. Blue on brown. Brown on blue. Salty tears. A loving touch. A painful memory. A love that was lost.  
  
A/N: Okay kiddies PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And your presents full of love are hear, well soon will be. I am almost done with a R/J short and its good. real good!!! I you review I will try to finish it faster!!!!^_^ 


	6. Time Changes Nothing

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: None A/N: Okay kids so we kinda have a problem. Well my computer had a melt down and lost all my stories so. your short story is being postponed until I can rewrite it!!! Sorry!!! As for this chapter sorry it took so long!!! But after I got another treat on my life I once again felt inspired. I love those reviews. Your know how in Moulin Rouge, Ewan says, "Love Is like oxygen." Well I have changed it to " Reviews are like oxygen!" man what a great movie!!! But anywho review review review!!!! On with the show..  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter six: Time Changes Nothing  
  
Rory slowly tilted her head as she looked into the mirror. God, how she hated being on the student body sometimes. It was now December and Chilton was having its annual Christmas Ball. She sighed. Why didn't Paris tell her that she had to attend every school event to represent the student body and blah blah blah? She pined her last curl up into the messy bun and gave a small sigh. If there was one thing she could say it was that her dress was beautiful. Small blue flowers covered the light crème color dress that went to the floor. Her mother had done her makeup before she had to go back to work and Rory had put the last touches on her hair.  
  
Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. This was the first time in three months that she couldn't get Jess out of her mind. She had barley been able to look at him since the day she saw him with Shane. She never though in a million years something like that would happen. But then again she has Dean or had Dean.  
  
She looked at her wrist where the handmade bracelet had been for so long. She had broken up with him. There hadn't even been a fight. It was like they both new. They were still friends and he had even offered to take her to the dance but she new he would be bored. He had a new girlfriend and Rory was happy for him. She looked at the clock and she mentally counted the time. Still a half-hour before she had to leave. She walked out into the living room and grabbed her necklace. She looked into the hall mirror as she tried to get the hook.  
  
"Damn these fake nails." She heard a knock at the door. "Come in its open." She didn't even look to see who it was. She kept fiddling with the hook. "Come on honey you only have one senior ball. Go all out, get the nails." She said imitating Emily's voice.  
  
"Rory?" She stopped what she was doing. She knew that voice. She looked to her right and there he was. His hair. His eyes. His lips. His smirk. She didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. She just stared. "Listen I know I'm the last person you want see right now but I had no choice. Luke heard you were going to this thing by yourself so he bought you this," her eyes glanced to the corsage that was in a clear box "he was going to come give it to you but there was a small fire in the kitchen and so he told me to come give it to you and so here it is." He put the corsage on the table and turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you." He stopped and smirked at her.  
  
"Your welcome." He looked her over once before stepping closer. "Here let me help you with that." Before she new it he was standing behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes stared at him threw the mirror. His hands lightly brushed against her neck and her tried to hook the clasp. She could feel his warm breath and she could feel shivers treating to escape. His jean jacket lightly scraped her upper back and she closed her eyes dreaming that this was how things always were. Him bringing her a corsage. Putting on her necklace. Taking her to the dace.  
  
Her thoughts stopped the second she felt his hands travel down and over her shoulders. She felt his warm hands entangle with hers and she felt a small smile forming on her lips. Then as quickly as he had grabbed her hands she felt a warm kiss placed on her right bare should blade. One kiss. Then another. As slowly as she knew he could force himself he left a trail of kisses up her neck. She squeezed his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips were now at her chin only centimeters away from her mouth. She slowly turned her head to face him and opened her eyes. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he slowly leaned forward and rubbed the noses together.  
  
"Jess I can't kiss you." his eyes meet hers and she felt his grip tighten.  
  
"Why?" he ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"Your going to mess up my hair." For the first time in almost six months she saw a smile.  
  
A/N: What will happen next? A Kiss? A knock at the door? A freak snow storm? Who knows!!?? All I can say is more soon!!!!!! 


	7. Snap Back to Reality

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: None A/N: Okay guys so after this chapter you will all call me evil and spit on me!!! But wait I promise things will be happy again!!! Okay a few things (///) means persons point of view changes. This chapter is the same as the last but totally different. Rory and Dean are broken up. Jess is with Shane and it is December still. Why I am telling you this. Aww read on and find out!!!! So onward and forward....  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Seven: Snap Back To Reality  
  
//"Jess I can't kiss you." his eyes meet hers and she felt his grip tighten.  
  
"Why?" he ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"You're going to mess up my hair." For the first time in almost six months she saw a smile. //  
  
Rory's eyes shoot open as she gashed for air. She felt a warm bead of sweat fall down her face. Her breathing was heavy and her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. She slowly slid of the couch and onto the floor. She looked around the living room in search of her mother. She saw the red light flashing on the answering machine and pulled her self of the floor to hit the button.  
  
"Hey Rory it's God... no Hon its me mom look I got stuck at the Inn for a few hours later then I thought I would. I know we were supposed to sit around and talk about school and the break up and how filling relived is not wrong but Michelle is a slave driver. I'm sorry babe!! I should be hour around one! You can go to Al's if you want! Give me a call if you get bored! Love ya bye!"  
  
Rory looked at the clock. Ten thirty, well Al's was closed but Luke's might still be open. She grabbed her jacket and started towards the door.  
  
////  
  
Jess wiped down the counter. He looked around the empty diner. God he hated how Luke made him close on weekends. He hated closing any day but on a Saturday night? He could be out with Shane right now ignoring her and reading a book. He looked out the window towards the town. If there was on thing he could say about it, beside how annoyingly perfect it was, that it was beautiful when it snowed. It wasn't like New York where it was dirty from the streets and people walking through it. This stuff was so clean it looked like it was right out of a movie.  
  
He looked at the clock. Ten thirty five well close enough to eleven for him. He turned off a few lights and headed towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob to lock it. The second he touched the cool metal he felt it jerk from the other side. He looked up and caught her head following his. He looked at her for a second. Her eyes were so blue he felt like he was looking at a doll. She had a look of terror on her face. They hadn't talk in months. Not since that day she had run into him. They had barley made eye contact since that day she saw him with Shane. He knew why. They both did.  
  
Everyone was watching them. Dean, Shane, Lorelai, Luke, and all of Stars Hollow. They weren't allowed to feel anything anymore. Not even look, but right now no one could see. Right now it was just two of them. Sky blue on chocolate brown. Chocolate brown on sky blue. He looked into her eyes. Something was different. Something he had never seen in her eyes before. Then it hit him. He only recognized it because he had seen it in himself only once. It had been late in the evening on a warm stormy summer night. She had a broken heart and he knew he had caused it. She looked at her feet breaking the contact and Jess felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
She glanced up at him one more time. Something else knew flashed in her eyes. Want. For a few mere seconds Rory Gilmore had looked at him like he was coffee, Harvard, and a new book wrapped into one. His breath caught in his throat. Never in his life had a girl made him do that before. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. He let go of the knob not bothering to lock it.  
  
He walked back around the counter and stated wiping again. He heard the bell sound and thought it had to be Luke. He heard the footsteps getting closer. Before he knew what was going on someone grabbed his face and crashed his mouths into theirs. His eyes widened for a second before he saw who it was. He instantly started to kiss back when he recognized her face. Her hand wrapped around his neck as she pushed to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and started to walk out the door. He heard the door open and looked up at her.  
  
////  
  
Rory Gilmore smirked at Jess before clearing her throat. "Dose Shane ever kiss you like that?" She didn't let him answer though. She was out the door and walking home. She placed a few fingers on her swollen lips before letting them turn into a beaming smile.  
  
A/N: Okay doky so that is why I was babbling on about that info. It was a dream!!! Sorry kids last chapter would have made it just a little two easy for my taste!! I did have a feeling you guys would be mad so I threw in a kiss (You know to make the ones who are threatening my life happy!!^_^) SO please review I have never written a dream before and I what to know if it works!!! Next chapter A.S.A.P!!!^_^ TATA!!!! 


	8. Here We Go

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: None A/N: Hey there people!!! SO um okay someone reviewed and said my chapters aren't as good as the first!!! Well damn it your right!!!! So here I am back. and better then ever!!! I hope!!! Well maybe not that great!!! I'm saving that for my last chapter!!! But anywho lots of R/J action!!! So on we go!!!  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Eight: Here We Go  
  
Jess stared at the door. She had come and gone in less then five minutes. He had only seen her for five minutes. She had made him love her in five minutes. In five fucking minutes. That's all it took. That's all he needed. He threw down the rag and walked towards the door. He grabbed his Jean coat and swung open the door. He ran into Luke with a thump but didn't stop.  
  
"Jess where you going?" Luke called after him but he was already gone. Jess was walking quickly. He could hear the snow crunch under his feet. He could feel the eyes of the town's people on him as he walked hurriedly past them. He knew what they were thinking. 'What trouble is he going to cause?' or 'Why is he even hear.' He started to smirk when he thought about why he was hear. They would never believe him but he knew. It was she. A girl with innocent and yet wild eyes. A girl that was to good, to smart, and to beautiful for him. A girl that was perfect. His girl. The girl of his dreams. Rory Gilmore.  
  
He saw her figure walking down the street towards her house. Her brown hair lightly bouncing of her shoulders as she hurriedly walked. He could tell she was smiling. Proud that she had got him. Beat him at his own game of getting even. He had been mad after she never called but now it didn't matter. He wanted her more then he had wanted anything in his life and he would be damned if he lost her again. He slowed his pace when he realized how slow she had started walking. He looked around. She was walking towards the middle of the bridge before she stopped and looked out at the water. When he knew she was in deep thought he started walking up slowly to her, trying not to make any sound with his feet. When he was standing right behind her he took a silent deep breath before taking the plunge.  
  
"Do you what to here something funny." He whispered into her ear, causing her to jump. She relaxed and he could see the smile spreading on her face.  
  
"Sure nothing like a good joke to wake you up late at night." He could see her breath in the cold night air and moved his mouth even closer to her ear.  
  
"I hate you." She jerked away from him. She looked up into his eyes with confusion.  
  
"What?" Her warm breath mixed with his as he bent his head forward. He grabbed the back of her neck with his right hand. He pulled her head towards him and put his mouth up to her left ear. He grabbed it with his mouth lightly.  
  
"I hate you because you drive me crazy." He pulled away from her ear and slowly moved to her mouth. "And I want you." He bite her bottom lip lightly with his teeth. She was grabbing the front of his shirt again like she had done so many nights ago. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "And were going to be together." Suddenly she pulled back. She had a look of confidence in her eyes.  
  
"What if I don't want you?" He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Rory I know you do." She crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"How could you." and then she was cut off. Forgetting everything she was going to say. Everything she was trying to prove. Only feeling his mouth pressing against hers forcing entrance. His hands traveling up her back and pressing him against her. She had never in her life felt this way. She wanted to stay with him forever. To never stop kissing him. She wanted him to deepen the kiss. She wanted more. Then he pulled away. His husky voice washed over her telling her everything she already knew.  
  
"Trust me. I know." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before letting her go and walking home.  
  
A/N: So did you guys like it..??? Hmmm well I hope you did! So review for what you want to happen next!?!?!?! TATA!!! 


	9. And It Hurts

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: None A/N: Okay let me start by saying. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOO LONG!!!! I am terrible I know!!! But you guys I had a hard time figuring out where to go from where I left off. The story was getting way to rushed I think. So I will try to write a very long and very good chapter to make up for my lack of effort!!!! So please PLEASE review so I know people are still reading this story!!! Once again I am SO SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Everything  
  
Chapter Nine: And It Hurts  
  
Rory closed her eyes and let the warm sun hit her face. She looked around the town and smiled. It always amazed her how every year things were always the same. How every spring the air smelled clean and fresh. How it always reminded her of days when she and Lane would go to her house after school and talk about everything. They would make fun of the popular girls and giggle about boys. Amazing how far away those days seemed now. Lane wasn't around as much. Rory was glad that Lane had found Dave. She had never seen her best friend glow like that before. She let a warm smile spread across her face thinking about how happy she was, but slowly it drifted away. She wished she had a Dave. A guy that fit her in every way. A guy that was funny and cute but still serious. Oh who the hell was she kidding? She wishes she had Jess.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and tried to focus on her book. She tried to think about the story. Tried to read the words but she gave up and let her thoughts take over. It had been five months since that night on the bridge. Practically in the same spot she sat right now. The only difference was that, one her feet were skimming the water, two she was in a skirt and not a coat, and third she was hear alone. No Jess. God there had been no Jess for what seemed like forever. She hated herself for thinking he had wanted her. For falling for him. For believing what he said that night. She stood and pushed her flip-flops onto her wet feet. She picked up her bag and let her thoughts haunt her as she headed to Luke's. She hated walking to Luke's sometimes.  
  
The morning after that night she had been walking to Luke's with a smile on her face. She had told her mom and she was taking her advice to "go get the man," and then she saw it. And she swore to God that this time it hit her like a sledgehammer. Jess and Shane outside of Luke's making out. Really making out. She had just stopped. This time she couldn't think. Thank the lord her mom was there to pull her away and take her home. She had missed school that day. Rory Gilmore never misses school. A few days later she went to Luke's and he had looked right threw her. Like she wasn't even breathing. And that's how things had been for five months. Five long months. A lot had happened in that time. She had been waiting for her letter from Harvard telling her if she got in or not. They were arriving at Chilton any day now. Her and Pairs weren't on speaking terms and Dean had moved back to Chicago for his last semester of high school. Oh and one more small thing. Luke had finally asked out her mom. So Lane had Dave. Dean had some new girl in Chicago last time she heard. Her mom had Luke and Jess had Shane. For the first time in her life Rory Gilmore was alone.  
  
She sighed as she opened the door to Luke's and heard the bell ring. God she hated that bell. A memory of a stormy night flashed threw her mind. She looked over for a familiar face but her mother must be running late. Or upstairs. Jess looked up from the cash register as Rory sat down at the counter. He meet her gaze before looking back down at the register.  
  
"Coffee?" his voice was cold. She hated that voice.  
  
"No. Thank you." She matched his tone. He looked up and smirked. "What the hell are you smirking at Jess?"  
  
"Nothing Miss Gilmore." Amazing how she wanted to slap him and kiss him all at once.  
  
" Just leave me alone." She turned her stool and looked out the window. Jess walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to her.  
  
"You're a customer. I have to ask you if you want something to drink."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know a smart ass face didn't come with the service. My bad. Next time I will be sure to not expect anything more. I guess that's always my big mistake with you." She turned back to the counter and looked at the menu. Jess walked back around the counter and rested his arms on the counter.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked up and mimicked his smirk before pulling the menu over her face. Jess pulled it down and looked at her. "Hey I asked you a question."  
  
"Good for you Jess. You can now form questions with you mouth. I guess its good for something more the being locked to Shane's. But I wouldn't be asking two many questions if I were you." She stood up and walked out the door. As the bell rang she turned back to face him. "It's not your turn to be asking anything from me." Jess sighed and yell to Caesar he would be right back. He ran out the door and hurried to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards her.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Rory squinted her eyes. He hated that look. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.  
  
"Do you remember this or not?" He didn't say anything. She dropped his hand turned around looking towards the small town. "What did I do? What happened Jess?"  
  
"Nothing." His voice was barley about a whisper. "You did nothing Rory." He could hear a soft cry escape her mouth. He wanted so badly to touch her. To hold her. To beg her to forgive him for acting like. well himself. She didn't turn around but her knew the look on her face. Embarrassment and confusion written across every inch of her pale white skin. Her cheeks were turning red now and tears were starting to fall. He knew this because he had seen it so many times before. So many times he had caused her to cry. Another cry.  
  
"Everyone in this town has figured it out." She turned and faced him. She has tear stained cheeks and her eyes were red. God she still took his breath away. He saw a tear slid down her cheek. Then another.  
  
"Figured what out?" He knew the answer. He wasn't that stupid.  
  
"How to fall in love. How to get past everything and all the crap and just be with someone. I mean even Kirk and Cat Kirk have got over the differences. Everyone in this town has someone." She looked down at the ground and he knew she was fighting the urge to break down. "Everyone except me." She looked back up at him and he cupped her face. He slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip to stop it from shaking. She looked him straight in the eye. Blue controlling brown. "Jess why can't I find it? What so wrong with me? I know I'm not perfect. Not even close but I want it so bad. Why wont anyone love me?" She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why wont you love me again?" It was so low. So quiet he had read her lips to be sure he had heard right.  
  
"Rory I don't know what to do." She looked at him and ran her arm down the front of his shirt. She grabbed a handful of it and pulled him closer. Both knew what this meant. She had done it twice before. He lowered his head slowly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Do this." When their lips meet he gave into her. Letting her take control. He knew she needed it. She hadn't kissed him like this since that night. The warm summer night. He could feel her desperation for him. Her need to hold onto him. Her reluctance to let go. He didn't want her to but how could he tell her. She wouldn't understand. He started to deepen the kiss and with every pull of his shirt begging him to come closer he forget his reasons for turning his back on her. He finally broke the kiss. His lungs gasped for air. Before he could move she had her arms wrapped around him and she was crying into his chest. Sobbing. "Don't leave me again. Please. I love you. God I love you so much. Please. Please. Jess please don't hate me anymore."  
  
"Rory I could never hate you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "How could I when I love you." With that he kissed her mouth before walking towards Luke's. Rory stopped breathing. He had left again.  
  
A/N: okay review please!!! Not sure but I think only one or two chapters left!!!^_^ 


	10. EverythingII

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gilmore girls. . So please don't sue me cause I'm 16 and I have nothing worth value! Paring: Hmmm let me think..???? Spoilers: None A/N: okay doky sooooo here comes chapter 10!!!!! YEAH!!!! So guys lets get 100 reviews!!!! Come on that's only five!!!!!!! It would mean a ton to me!!! So here it goes....  
Everything  
  
Chapter Ten: Everything II  
  
Rory looked out the window towards the driveway. The water was pounding against the window as she looked for her Mom to pull up in the Jeep. She had promised she would be home early to help Rory pack. Rory sighed as she dropped the curtain and turned to her boxes. She had hoped her mom would have been home tonight. Not that she needed any help throwing her cloths into a few boxes just that it had been a year since the last summer storm. One she remembered all to well. Still fresh in her mind like it had been just yesterday. Still untouched and unfazed. She couldn't believe it had been a year. It seemed like nothing had changed between them. They were stuck in the same place. Nothing different, everything still the same. A relationship of short glances and uncomfortable eye contact. A relationship of staring when one wasn't looking and unmentioned kisses that had been stolen so many times.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang jolting her brain. She threw a few piles of cloths on the ground before answering it before finding it under her pile of sweaters. She took a deep breath and pressed talk. "Hello."  
  
"Hey babe. Look I know that I promised I would be home early to help you pack but I'm kinda in a jam here. It seems that a colony of ants that are searching for shelter from this rain has found it in are kitchen. I have to call Sookie over and I need to be here for support. I'm sorry babe but I think it will be a late one." Rory shock her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's fine and tell Luke I say hello." Rory heard her mother gasped dramatically.  
  
"Wow you're so smart. Sometimes you blow me away. Hey when I drop you off at Harvard and you leave me, promise me you will save some of your brain for the next three years." Rory smiled and started to refold her sweaters.  
  
"Mom come on its only a few months. Plus Paris just wants to spend a few months getting comfortable in the apartment and I need to find a job. I can visit whenever." She was lying about the job. She didn't need money. Her grandparents had given her a college account for the next four years. She just needed to leave. To get away from this town, this life, and him. It was all too much.  
  
"Yes I know and orientation isn't until August. Okay so I will be home late tonight."  
  
"Yeah just be careful. If its to wet just stay there. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye my little girl."  
  
"Bye my crazy mother." Rory hung up the phone and set the sweaters into the box. She looked out the window again before going into the kitchen to get a marker and tape. She was just about to find the tape when she heard a pounding at the door. She sighed as she rushed over to answer the door. She turned the lock and before she could put her hand on the knob the door it swung open. At first it made her jump back but then he came into focus. There he was, Jess, drenched in water from head to toe. His hair a mess and his wife beater soaked threw. He didn't move only stared at her.  
  
"Jess what the hell are you doing." Before thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. She closed the door locking it and turned to face him. He looked tired, almost helpless. Something was in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. In a year actually. "Jess?" she whispered as she put her hand up to his face, however he pulled away. He hid his eyes from her by turning his head away from the light. He ran his hands threw his hair causing it to stand up in different directions. He still didn't say anything. "Jess what's going on?" he finally turned and looked her in the eye and smirked.  
  
"So I'm sitting on my bed reading and I here your mom and Luke in the kitchen. So I am getting this really bad mental picture when all the sudden I hear your mom on the phone talking to someone about being dropped off at Harvard tomorrow. So I'm thinking Rory got in and I put my ear up against the wall to listen. So she gets off the phone and tells Luke how she is going to miss you oh so very much for the next three months or whatever. Then she, being your mom, continues to babble about how she doesn't understand what your running from because you don't need a job and school doesn't start till August. Know anything about that?"  
  
"Excuse me but where do you get off being mad at me for leaving early. I mean where."  
  
"Rory!" His voice shocked her system. It was desperation. It was something she had never wanted to hear in his voice again. God only knew once was enough to break her. She felt the hot tears starting to burn her eyes. She closed them and took a deep breath. She tugged on the string of her flannel bottom and shifted from foot to foot. She suddenly felt hot in the tank and sweats. She turned away from him and faced the mirror. She looked at herself for a long time. She was so different so much older and still something was missing. Like the artist hadn't finished the painting yet. Waiting for inspiration. Jess walked up behind her and stared at her reflection. Suddenly a dream flashed threw her mind. A dance. A memory. It fit. Him standing by her. He was the muse for the artist. The only thing that was wrong was she was in pajamas and he was dripping wet with water. Drip drip. She looked up and meet his gaze in the mirror.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said it just like she had before. Low and honest. There it was the truth. No lying just the simple fact that she would be gone in the morning. It was all too familiar. She had stopped breathing and so had he. She waited for him to speak. To give her a look. Nothing. She closed her eyes and fought off the tears. "Say something?" He didn't move. "Fine. You know the way out you let yourself in." She towards her bedroom and took only a few steps before she heard it.  
  
"Don't." She froze this time. She had actually froze in place. He walked up behind her and turned her around before he place a long kiss on her forehead.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Rory ill never be good enough for you. Ill never go to college or be a lawyer but I can't let you walk out of my life again." He ran his moist hands threw her hair and down her neck. She still didn't move. Afraid she might wake up. "I love you too much to let you go. So I'm asking you not to go." She pulled away a grabbed his hands.  
  
"Is this for real. You have to promise that tomorrow when I go to Luke's you wont be making out with Shane or you won't flake on me anymore. Because Jess I don't know if I could take it again." He took a step closer and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"Promise." She looked up and smiled before grabbing his face and pulling him into her. She ran her hands down his neck and his wet body pressed into hers before he could deepen the kiss anymore she pulled back and smiled.  
  
"So my mom and Luke. Ew."  
  
"You know I love you but if you shut up and make out with me I will love you even more for getting a different mental picture in my head."  
  
"Aww I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed his mouth before pulling away. "But not that much."  
  
"You're a tease." She smiled before pulling him into the living room and down on the couch.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: OKAY so that's it!!! Awww you guys its so bittersweet!! I just want to take this time and thank all the little people I had to step on to get hear, please get off the bottom of my shoe!!! LOL I am just playing I REALLY want to give a big thanks to all my great readers!! And to Kate for helping me with my brain freeze last chapter!!! I will hopefully start a new fic soon so keep looking for me!!!! I hope you liked my story!!!!! P.S. Now its time for you to get you review on baby!!!!!!^_^ 


End file.
